Postscript: Turned Those Corners Up Part 2
Reynn: Hey, Serafie? Sorry to bring it up again, but I was hoping we could discuss Tama? Morgana: And even the others. Serafie: Huh? Tama? Others? Oh, you're talking about Tamamohimé, Arsene, Captain Kidd, Johanna, Zorro, Milady, Carmen, Goemon and Necronomicon. A long, looooong ￼time ago--- so far back that I can't out a number on it--- she, them and I went through some stuff, after we go mixed up with a really dangerous crowd. Morgana: You mean the Order of the Circle? Tama told me and the others about it. Serafie: Wha!? W-well, if she dropped that name, then your Tama must be the same as the one I knew. What the Schnuzz is going on, anyway? Akira: Well... They told them about what happened Ryuji: Really? I do not remember that! Serafie: Tama... Did that? Hmm.... I still don't buy it, but... say she and your persona did sacrifice their lives. To what end? It almost sounds like the Guardian of Time. Yusuke: Guardian of Time? Serafie: Beings from the Real of Fantasy who keep watch over this big clock, and use people's lives so as to After the course of our history and even the long nose who was caretaker of the blue room. Preposterous, right? As credible as teeth-stealing fairies. Akira: A clock that intervenes in history? And a Long Nose who was the caretaker of the blue room? Lann: That sounds just like that girl's tearoom. And even Igor. Haru: You're right! Igor! He'll know what to do! So, does that make her a "Guardian of Time"? Lann: Make who? They went to see him in the Velvet Serafie: Wooow. So this is what the inside of this place actually look like. Margaret: Welcome to the Velvet Room, Phantom Thieves. Igor: (Groan) ￼Morgana: Magaret: You have to excuse Master Igor, he's- Igor: I'm in a bad mood. Margeret: Yes, he's in a bad mood. Akira: Theodore: We won't tell you why he's in a bad mood. Igor: I mean, what kind of idol quits on her pride. What does she thinks to expect hardcore Fans to do now, huh? Akira, are you can of Rise Kujikawa, the pop star idol? Akira: No, I never heard of her. Igor: Oh, well I guess we have to change that... So, why you come here for? They explained to him Igor: Oh, yes. I may have very well collected their remains, but I could not do it. Futaba: What? Igor: I'm terribly sorry, I cannot return your Persona's after they sacrifice to traverse time, I have nothing to revive them back. Morgana: I know.... Another way. Yusuke: He's right, we need our Persona back. Ryuji: Yeah, maybe a secret trick can get them back, right? Igor: Secret trick? Serafie: Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we find a book? Aren't they part of the story that your persona has? What if we swapped some of their spirits out? Then we could go back before they made their Sacrifice and replace some of her lives with the lives of a Kyubi instead! Igor: Hm? Serafie: To manipulate time, did Arsene and the others have their own story from the book, right! If I'm not mistaken, they had what--- a soul for this? Igoe: They turned time back so far by using their soul? Hm... But you may be on to something. Maybe I should know about your persona from their story, if I do that, that means I'll be bring back your Persona's. Morgana: You mean it!? Akira: Serafie! Now that's a secret trick! Serafie: Hmm? Oh! Wh-what did you say again? Igor: Okay. If you bring me those books, I'll help you out. They went to see her in the Tearoom's Serafie: Wooow. So this is what the inside of this place actually look like. Wait! The Guardian of Time!? Does this mean that faeries who steal your teeth are too!? Girl: Hm? Are you here for tea? I don't think I was expecting guests. They tell her about Tama Girl: Oh yes. I may very well have collected her lives. But, whatever's done is done. Ann: What? You mean you can't... Girl: I cannot return any lives that were spent to traverse time. Sorry.￼ Reynn: But, there's gotta be... Lann: There must be some secret trick. Girl: A Secret Trick? Serafie: Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we track down a Kyubi? Aren't they part of the same tribe of Mirages that Tama is? What if we swapped some of her lives out? Then we could go back before she made her Sacrifice and replace some of her lives with the lives of a Kyubi instead! Girl: Hm? Serafie: To manipulate time, Tama used more than one of her lives, right! If I'm not mistaken, she had what--- about nine lives in total? Girl: She turned time back so far she needed to use nine lives? Hm... But you may be on to something. A Mirage from the same tribe with the same kind of soul could offer some souls in Tama's place. Makoto: You mean it!? Futaba: Serafie! Now that's a secret trick! Serafie: Hmm? Oh! Wh-what did you say again? Girl: Okay. If you bring me a Kyubi, I'll help you out. Lann: Solike, the Kyubi is a Mirage? Cause I haven't seen one. Where do we find it? Even the Books about your Persona? Morgana: I have Zorro the Outlaw. But my Teammates doesn't have those books from their Persona's. Serafie: I'll try my Rumor Radar. I'll limit the search yurugus and other fox-like Mirages like Tama and those books. She finally found it Serafie: Ohhhh! Look out kids, I think we have a winner! Reynn: What do you mean, "Winner"? Serafie: It seems that some lady with many books was killed in the Saronian￼ ice fields by a giant black fox. Or so I heard. Ann: In that case, Refia and Ken might know more about it. Let's go! They went to Sherlotta's Solace Yukari: Hey, you guys. What do you want? They tell them about a Kyubi Sherlotta: Well, that's creepy. You're here about the black fox? Futaba: Wait, what do you mean? Refia: I knew the woman who was killed. She was.. my aunt. All: Huh? Serafie: Heh?￼ Wait, if she's your aunt, she's gotta be. She has to be. Ken: Yes. That's correct. She was Uncle Takka--- I mean, the Thane of Saronia's wife. Yusuke: Hang on. If that's a coincidence, it really is scary.￼ Ken: Tell us, why do you need to find that black fox? They tell them why Ken: You want it to share it's lives? Well, good luck with that. Ryuji: I figured. Not the sharing type. Haru: It doesn't matter. We should still try to get our hands on it's prismarium. Ken: Then why not let me and Refia help you out? We can take you to where then fox is. Yukari: Guys, are you sure? Patamon: Yes. We'll be fine. The Phantom Thieves will be there. Serafie: Whoa whoa! Let's not forget I'm going too. Ken: Oh, of course. Goes without saying. Serafir: Mmm-hmm. That's more like it.￼ Yukari: Okay. Well, you two be careful out there. Morgana: Oh, and you don't have to come and follow us this time. Sherlotta: I know, I know. Just get going. They went off Lann: So, uh, where is this black fox hiding out? Refia: It should be in Icicle Ridge. There's a path, separate from the one that leads to the harbour. It's a little harder to find. Ken: Well, why don't we go on ahead? See you at the Entrance! They made it here Ken: There! They saw a path Ann: Whoa! We never would have found this. Refia: This is the place where... He lost her... Then they heard shouting Morgana: Huh? Akira: What's that? Yusuke: It's coming from over there. Hurry! They went off and see a Bahamutian Army fighting a Kyubi Soldier: Why? That Mirage--- why do I loathe it with every fiber of my being!? Refia: If you're my Uncle Takka, then of course you would despise that Mirage. Soldier: Hm? Is that Refia? And you... Lann: Hi. Soldier: (Laugh) Once again, I feel the pull of destiny! Ann: Boy, are we really not glad to see you. Soldier: Tell me, Refia. Why isn't natural I would hate that thing? Morgana: You can tell him first: who is he really talking to? Soldier: Me? A knight of the Bahamutian Army. But this flesh I inhabit to the human you so lovingly called Takka. Morgana: His flesh? Then you've... possessed him? So, then... who is he? Soldier: Dead, for quite some time now. Morgana: Monster. Is that what you consider Honor!? Soldier: Oh no. Those are the rules of this world. The human body is a weakness--- the door most easily breached. Enough of this. You will answer my question. Why do I need such incredible enmity for that Mirage? Lann: That guy whose body you're camping out in? His wife was killed by that Mirage. Yusuke: If you look at that fox and feel hatred for it. It means his memory--- no, his soul still lives on inside of you. Soldier: That's absurd. No trace of him could remain. And yet, the hatred inside of me... It is unmistakable. (Laugh) Oh, I see! Another twist of fate, yes! Of course. And your arrival is one of the resulting kinks. I see it! Fascinating! Let us test this portentous bond, and see just how fast it holds! He left Serafie: Wuh-oh. If we let that Karmic kook ￼find the black fox and kill it, won't that ruin all of our chances? Ryuji: (Gasp) Let's go after him, guys! All: Right! They made it to the Kyubi Lann: Good! We beat him to it! They are fighting it and defeated it and then Soldier appeared Soldier: Your life is mine! He slash it Soldier: Hmm? What now? My heart.... the anger they held it has given way to something far worse... Ken: That's Takka--- what he would feel. Refia's Uncle would never hurt anyone, not even a fly. And he never tried to take revenge for his wife. No matter how much you have someone, when you lash out... It just leaves you empty. He always said so. Soldier: Empty... So thinks how it feels to be a Human... Then he got Attacked from a Mirage Kyubi Reynn: Watch out! It's like Tama, we have to assume this thing has got nine lives! Lann: So how many does it have? Soldier: No wonder the thing wouldn't die, no matter how many times I killed it. All: Huh!? Soldier: So be it! He defeated it and collapse Category:Ryantransformer